


I Won't Become Lost

by IantoPace



Series: Should I Have Run? [3]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jonny/Angelique, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Holding Hands, Modern AU, One-Shot, Short, flinching, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Height difference: holding hands Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Become Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of practice and I needed something to get back to writing because I haven’t been working on other stories for at least a week. These two deserve more fanfics for them, anyway.  
> Also Jonny is adorable and short and standing beside 6’0’’ Reeve for most of his appearances so here is this.

Angelique instinctively flinched her arm back once feeling the light touch on her hand, averting her gaze to the right, away from the source of the touch from her left who was currently ignoring the protocols of standing in a line, as most students had. Their hands bumped again, her hand moved against her body again. This time his followed.

 

Red filtered through her white cheeks, something they definitely **shouldn’t** considering they’ve been friends for months. Her averted gaze, of course, caused her to miss his smile at the sight of her blush.

 

“Can’t have you getting lost.” His breath passed over her ear as he whispered, needing to bend over to do so.

 

“I’m rarely so foolish as to lose myself in a museum,” She protested in a matching playful tone, and she was correct.

 

Dorian didn’t care for that fact, as he had no intention of letting go.

 

They both became lost from the rest of the group in the museum, not letting go of each other’s hand as they searched for the others yet neither bringing it into conversation.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dorian waved his hand while Angelique coughed, both reacting to the smoke billowing from the door, occasionally lighting up with the flashes of colour from the inside of the club. The music was hard to hear over even when they approached the building roughly fifteen feet away.

 

The blasting music, and the accompanying migraines as they walked up to the door, made both reconsider their intended actions. Fortunately, they shared some tendencies, such as a relentless urge to complete something, so, this being their first time entering a rave, they persisted.

 

Her hand flinched again while they entered, an instinctual reaction Dorian blamed on past experiences but had the common sense to not intrude on. She blushed again when their fingers entwined, with a blush to match the first occurrence, but her hand was still on his second attempt, more reason for his returned smile.

 

Neither of them were lost in the club, neither of them danced with another.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 _I’ll have to keep hold your hand if we ever visit Denmark, then._ Angelique struggled to think of a better comment. Presuming that they would ever visit Denmark was somewhat forward and his reasoning for holding hands was not that he would mistake another short human for her, but that he would not be able to see her among the towering populace, despite her not being very short, but she digresses.

 

“Are you going to grab my hand during every public outing, now? During class, lunch, walking everywhere?” That wasn’t particularly impressive, either, but the silence -despite the quiet television- was bringing more worry as she was left to think while they neither spoke -occupied by the ice cream Dorian had made- or gave much attention to the program. After further thought, she also worried over her presumption that it would continue since twice did not make a pattern.

 

He didn’t mind, as it would seem, he probably didn’t even think of it that way. “There’s no necessity of it being a public setting.” With that he put his cone on the wooden coffee table and swept his feet onto the carpet, grabbing his ice cream then moving Angelique’s legs onto his legs while moving to the middle of the couch. He then took her free hand with his own.

 

Angelique had remained still during the process, thinking through a few things now brought to her attention.

 

“Do you feel alright, mon ange?”

 

A thumb rubbing over the back of her hand drew back Angelique’s attention. She met Dorian’s eyes with a smile.

 

“Yes,” She answered, mimicking his thumb’s motion.

 

* * *

 

…”So he was trying to get home and they- what the fuck’s going on there?” Everett changed course mid-sentence as he gestured to the two, specifically the space between them where their hands had absently grabbed each other.

 

Dorian looked up with less surprise, but Angelique, always quick to recover, answered, “He’s making sure he doesn’t lose me.”

  
The rest in the room likely took it far more deeply than the original idea.


End file.
